


crossbow

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'What hit me?' Rick asked, leaning his elbow on Daryl’s desk. </p><p>Daryl looked at the arm on his desk and swallowed. 'Pen. I made a crossbow outta pens ‘n pencils.'</p><p>Rick’s eyebrows reached his hairline as his blue eyes stared right into his. 'You made that?'</p><p>Daryl nodded, feeling his face grow warm and his stomach dropping. 'Yeah, saw somethin’ ‘bout it online.'</p><p>'Incredible! Can I see it?'</p><p>Daryl nodded, pushing the crossbow towards the boy."</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>
      <span class="u">OR</span>
    </b>
  </i>
</p><p>Daryl makes a crossbow out of office supplies during class and accidentally hits Rick in the back of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossbow

 

Daryl was bored, more bored than usual.

At the moment, he was in class (he was supposed to be working independently on some worksheet) staring at the back of the bright blue-eyed boy’s unruly brown hair. Though Daryl was too damn embarrassed to admit it, the boy was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Just the way he smiled at him as he passed math worksheets back, made Daryl want to melt right then and there. His name was Rick Grimes and he was the son of the town sheriff.

Daryl had 100% _no_ \- and he does mean no - chance with him. Rick was the typical white-picket fence American kind of guy, while Daryl lived in a trashy neighborhood and bailed his brother out of jail every other week.

Back on the topic of Daryl wanting to claw his eyes out of boredom, he started to dig items out of his backpack. He pulled out a binder clip, a pen, some pencils, rubber bands, a roll of tape and a pair of scissors and was careful not a make too much noise - perks of being towards the back of the classroom. He snipped and tied and connected all the office supplies together and created a crossbow of some sorts.

Daryl had seen something online about making a crossbow out of office supplies and it interested him because he’d always had a fascination for crossbows and hunting. So, in case of situations like these, he kept all of those items in his backpack.

He toyed with the idea of testing his crossbow out, but there was no way that he could shoot the pen without it making quite a lot of noise or hitting someone. Daryl pulled the rubber band back under the binder clip into position and would release the “arrow” in the hallway after class.

He observed all of the components to his crossbow and smoothed out anything sticking out. Yet somehow as he was doing that, the binder clip released and he hit Rick right in the middle of the back of his head.

Daryl’s eyes went wide as he slumped down to pick the pen back up. Rick ran a hand across the back of his head and turned around to look at Daryl. His cheeks flushed. “‘m sorry, it was an accident,” Daryl mumbled, gathering his crossbow towards himself. His eyes flicked to his desk.

“What hit me?” Rick asked, leaning his elbow on Daryl’s desk.

Daryl looked at the arm on his desk and swallowed. “Pen. I made a crossbow outta pens ‘n pencils.”

Rick’s eyebrows reached his hairline as his blue eyes stared right into his. _“You_ made that?”

Daryl nodded, feeling his face grow warm and his stomach dropping. “Yeah, saw somethin’ ‘bout it online.”

“Incredible! Can I see it?”

Daryl nodded, pushing the crossbow towards the boy.

“So y’just release the clip ‘n - _shit!_ ” Rick shot the pen arrow to the left, hitting a girl named Beth in the shoulder.

Beth whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes. She picked up the pen and threw it at Rick who winced and gave her the finger. Rick rolled his eyes and placed the pen back into position.

“Is there a reason you two aren’t working?” Their math teacher, Mr. Walsh, folded his arms and peered down at the two teenagers.

“‘m sorry, Mr. Walsh. We’ll get back to work,” Rick answered for the both of them, much to Daryl’s relief.

Daryl nodded in agreement. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Detention after school. The both of ya,” Mr. Walsh walked back up to his desk to write out detention slips. He handed the slips to them and promptly sat back down at his desk and opened up his laptop.

“Rick,” Daryl spoke up, “‘m th’ one who got you detention. ‘s my fault and ‘m sorry.” He bit his lip after he was finished.

Rick smiled sympathetically. “It’s fine, Daryl, really.” He turned around and started working on his worksheet.

Daryl sighed, not even caring to pick up his pencil. He tucked the worksheet into his backpack and rested his chin on his desk, visualizing countless scenarios of Rick and himself making out. It was stupid, but hey, Daryl rarely gets crushes and this may be the opportunity of a lifetime.

-

After class it was lunchtime and Rick was already laughing in the hallway with his friends while Daryl resented to going to the lunchroom out with Carol.

“You _like_ Rick Grimes?” Carol asked, a mouthful of apple. “The sheriff’s son?”

Daryl shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Really? Rick Grimes? He’s got girls all around him all day like he’s a goddamn god.”

“I know ‘s fuckin’ stupid but I like him, alright? Now shut it,” Daryl tore off a piece of pizza with his teeth and eyed the lunchroom. He spotted Rick almost instantly and his heart started beating faster. There he was, laughing with his friends again, his bright blue eyes widening at some story someone was telling. The way he had his arm around the brunette girl, Lori, made Daryl want to cry.

“You starin’ at Rick?” Carol grinned, punching him in the shoulder.

“No!” he snapped, aggressively unscrewing his water bottle cap. He took a long drink of it and put it back down.

After several teasings from Carol, lunch was over and in no time at all, so was school. Daryl was angry at himself for getting detention, but he was angrier that he’d gotten Rick detention, too.

He took a deep breath and entered the room, setting his backpack next to a desk in the back. He sat down and waited.

Rick entered the room not long after Daryl and set his backpack right next to his. Daryl’s heart skipped a beat. “Hi Daryl,” Rick whispered, giving Daryl a smile.

Daryl would’ve smiled back, but he was too shocked and embarrassed to. “Hi,” was all he could manage.

“This won’t be so bad,” Rick was trying to make small talk. Daryl was _no_ good at small talk.

“Uh, yeah,” Daryl replied.

“Oh, uh, hey, you still got that crossbow? ‘ve been thinking about it all day.

 _I’ve been thinking about you all day,_ is what Daryl wanted to say. Instead he turned pink and said, “Yeah, I got it.” He unzipped his bag and placed the crossbow on the desk.

“Wow, d’ya think I could make one?” Rick asked, turning the crossbow around and around to see every aspect of it. “Hmm… I think I got everything ‘cept tape ‘n scissors.”

“I got tape and scissors.”

“Oh, thanks, Daryl,” Rick took a good five minutes to dig through all of his backpack pockets to take all of the supplies. Daryl handed him tape and scissors.

Daryl watched as Rick tried to copy the crossbow. “D’you need help?”

“It’s fine,” Rick replied distantly, clearly concentrating on making the crossbow. He stuck his tongue out on the side of his mouth.

Daryl’s mouth went dry and he tried not to look… _there._ And in ten minutes or so, Rick had his crossbow done just by looking at Daryl’s. He put his palm in front of the arrow and shot at his hand. “It works!” He gasped, amazed. “Thank you.”

Daryl seemed puzzled. “For what?”

“The crossbow, letting me make one.”

Daryl shrugged, a smile creeping across his face.

“You’re smiling!”

“What? No!” Daryl shook his head. He dared to look into Rick’s blue eyes. He blinked.

After a few seconds, Rick said something completely out of the blue. “You got a girlfriend?”

He considered telling Rick that he was gay. “No,” Daryl mumbled, “I like guys.”

Rick appeared to be surprised, maybe even… excited? _“Guys?”_

“Got a problem with it?”

“Course not!” Rick blurted out, shaking his head furiously.”’m bi.” His face flushed as he picked at his crossbow.

Daryl raised his eyebrows. “You with Lori?”

“Not anymore,” Rick said, “she’s annoying and I think she’s got a thing goin’ on with Mr. Walsh.”

Daryl chuckled.

“So… no boyfriend either?” When Daryl nodded, Rick continued. “I could change that.”

Daryl wanted to pinch himself; he was dreaming for sure. “Are-are you serious? ‘m trash and you’re rich ‘n got lots of friends.”

“You’re not trash, Daryl Dixon. The day you sat behind me in class was the day I realized how beautiful your eyes are and how you try not to smile when I pass papers back. I’ve liked you for a while and all this time I thought you were straight.”

“You want t’be boyfriends?” Daryl felt his entire body feel warm and his stomach had that dropping feeling again.

Rick nodded, ripping a piece of paper off from a nearby notebook and jotting down his number. “Call me, alright?”

“Detention’s over,” the teacher upfront announced.

“I’ll be sure to,” Daryl smirked.

Rick picked up his crossbow and grinned one last time before he left the room. He leaned over and kissed Daryl on the cheek and ran out.

**Author's Note:**

> idk there needs to be more rickyl aus tbh  
> oh also, i took the first picture


End file.
